Captivated
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Cedric and Sofia are smitten by a baby raven, who seems to have fallen out of her nest and is in need of assistance. Wormwood, on the other hand, isn't so sure about that.


Captivated

Summary: Cedric and Sofia are smitten by a baby raven, who seems to have fallen out of her nest and is in need of assistance. Wormwood, on the other hand, isn't so sure about that.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_. I only own Nina. ;)

A/N: Don't let Wormy fool you. He _does_ have a heart. He just doesn't like to show it very much. Lol. Enjoy!

*Story*

"Catch, Mr. Cedric!"

Cedric blinked in surprise as a bouquet of wildflowers landed in his arms. He smirked as the girl laughed in awe that he'd even caught it and glanced toward her. "And what, pray tell, are you planning to do with these?" He set the flowers into the basket they were using to gather necessary plants and herbs for his potions.

"Well, your tower is just so dark and dreary sometimes. Maybe we can liven it up a bit?" She grinned.

The sorcerer rolled his eyes. "I happen to like dark and dreary, thank you very much. It gives me an air of mystery."

Sofia smiled sarcastically at him. "It gives you an air of 'introvert,' Mr. Cedric."

He scoffed. "So what? I enjoy being introverted. It keeps me focused, and I quite enjoy the silence a good majority of the time."

"What little time that is," Wormwood responded as he swooped down and lowered some foxglove into the basket. He settled on the handle of the basket. "Princess, how often do you visit us each week?"

She blinked and laughed. "Well, I…have no idea."

"My point exactly. Anyway, Cedric, I think you've got more than enough foxglove. What else do you need?"

Cedric unfolded his list and glanced toward the basket. "Juniper berries, some mint, and dragon's breath."

The raven stared at his master cynically. "Sorry, fresh out of dragon's breath. I suppose you want me to fetch a bottle and catch one on a particularly good morning then?"

The sorcerer shrugged. "Whatever suits you, Wormy." He looked toward his apprentice. "Perhaps we should pay another visit to the Blazing Palisades and speak to some of your dragon friends you mentioned."

She laughed nervously. "I know you don't remember it, but you're not going to get out of there without them singing _at least_ three songs…"

"In that case, perhaps we should wait on the dragon's breath." Cedric put a star beside that item as Wormwood took off to find the other two.

A surprised yelp echoed around them before a little "plop" sound got the attention of both friends.

"Did you hear that?" Sofia asked as she made her way over to a stirring bush. "I think it's coming from here."

"Sofia, be careful," Cedric urged as he followed after her. "It could be a dangerous animal set to pounce."

The princess reached carefully into the bush and pushed the leaves aside, a smile forming on her face. "Aww." With gentle motions, she scooped up the mysterious creature and turned to face her friend. "Not unless you consider baby ravens dangerous."

Cedric blinked as he observed the bird his friend was holding. The baby raven obviously looked a lot like Wormwood, just much smaller. It also appeared to have blue eyes instead of green. "Oh. Well, that's a rather…"

Sofia grinned as she stood up and pressed the little raven into his hands. "You can say it, Mr. Cedric. The baby raven is cute." She giggled. The little one made a high-pitched caw, which Sofia seemed to contemplate over. "Aww."

"Maybe it's hurt," Cedric suggested with a shrug. "If only we could understand like we do with Wormy."

Sofia sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I wish we both could understand the little raven." She gasped when her amulet reacted to her use of the word _wish_ , lighting up and sending a bout of magic around them both.

He frowned in confusion. "What just happened?"

"I think my amulet granted us our wish…let's see." She didn't feel the need to explain that she could _already_ speak with animals, so she instead played it off. She really should tell him at some point… "Hi, little one," she cooed sweetly as she stroked the raven's feathers, garnering a little giggle. "What's your name?"

"I'm Nina," she responded sweetly before gasping in awe. "A human spoke to me! Wow! Neat!"

Sofia laughed. "Nice to meet you, Nina. I'm Sofia, and this is Mr. Cedric."

"I'm lost," Nina admitted with a pout. "I fell out of my nest, and my mommy doesn't know where I am. She flew off earlier to get food but hasn't come back yet."

"Why is this just the cutest thing ever?" Cedric finally asked with a goofy smile. "I don't even think human babies are this adorable."

The princess smiled. "Why am I not surprised? It's your soft spot for ravens, I'm sure." She gently patted Nina's head. "Don't worry. We'll get you back to your nest. Where is it?"

"Way up there," she instructed as she lifted one wing to indicate her direction. "Mommy wanted to make sure it was out of the way of dogs and cats."

"We'll get you back home, little one," Cedric assured with a soft smile. "Don't worry."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Cedric!" the little raven squealed as she hopped up his arm and attempted to embrace him with her wings…and realizing it wasn't quite possible.

The sorcerer could feel his resolve melting away as he used his free hand to gently stroke the raven's feathers. "Oh, you're so welcome, Nina."

" _What_ are you two doing?" Wormwood asked in annoyance as he descended with a few sprigs of juniper berries and mint. "Am I the only one actually doing work here?" He released the items into the basket before landing on his master's shoulder and glaring daggers down at the young raven. " _What_ is _that_?"

Sofia giggled. "Wormwood, be nice. That's Nina. She fell out of her nest, and we need to get her back so her mom can find her."

"I'm sorry. My question appeared to make it appear that I actually _cared_. The real question should be, 'Why on earth is this little brat hugging you, Cedric?'" He glowered at Nina, whose beak appeared to tremble with emotion.

The sorcerer gave his longtime friend a pointed look. "Oh, come off it, Wormy. Be nice. She's only a baby raven. You almost sound jealous of the attention she's getting."

"I'm not jealous. I just don't like having our scheduled plant-collection times interrupted by…intruders."

Nina's blue eyes watered as she sniffled. "I'm sorry. I made you mad. I can try to get back in my nest on my own."

Sofia tossed a glare at the smirking Wormwood as Nina attempted to stretch out her wings in preparation to fly. "Wormwood, you hurt her feelings. Are you happy now?"

He smirked. "Quite."

"Ugh. You don't always have to be Mr. Doom and Gloom, you know. You _could_ try having a heart."

"I did. Worst five minutes of my life."

"All right, calm down," Cedric ordered, trying to mediate between the raven and princess. "Nina, how about if I help you get to your nest with my wand?"

"What's a wand?" the little raven asked as she tilted her head.

"A stick with magic," Wormwood snapped. "Rather clueless for a relatively smart breed of bird."

"I'm three days old! Forgive me for not being super-duper smart like you, Mr. Grumpy Bird!"

Sofia couldn't help snickering at the exasperated look on Wormwood's face. "Feeling guilty yet, Wormwood?"

He offered the girl a glare before nudging Cedric. "Put her back." He flew up to a branch in the tree and waited.

Cedric sighed. "Well, Nina, it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Come visit us again sometime." He chuckled as she nuzzled his robe.

"I will, Mr. Cedric! It was nice meeting you." She smiled at the princess. "You too, Sofia!"

With that said, he used his wand and levitated the baby bird into her nest again and sighed as Wormwood alighted onto his shoulder once more. "Satisfied, Wormy?"

"Exceedingly. Trust my judgment on this: baby ravens are nothing but trouble. Sure, they are cute and everything, but they're nuisances."

"It's a mystery why no lady raven has snapped you up yet, Wormy," Cedric murmured jokingly as he grabbed the basket and walked with Sofia back to the castle.

Wormwood huffed as the sorcerer and princess shared a laugh as he turned around to cast a glare at Nina, who was waving her wings excitedly from her nest. He looked back cautiously, realizing the two were now too busy conversing to see him. He finally smiled and waved a few times with his left wing at the overzealous little raven. "Hmm. Maybe babies aren't so bad after all." He then shuddered with a grimace. "What am I saying? Bleh."

The end


End file.
